Girls' And boys?  Night Out
by Alice-halenn
Summary: The girls organize a Girls' Night Out, but Emmett hears about it. Naturally, the guys want to know what happens when the girls go out together. At night. What's going to happen? Will the guys get out of this one alive? What are the girls going to do?
1. Plans

**Girls' (and boys?)Night Out. **

Well, hi :) This is my first twilight Fic in the language so it will probably (definitely) suck and have more mistakes than no one ever imagined, but well... this is the only way I'll improve, right? :D

This story came to my mind a long time ago, and I actually enjoyed it, and had fun writing it. I really hope you like it ~ ;)

_"Girls' Night Out"_

_What may happen when girls go out... but not alone_

**Chapter 1. "Plans" **

**Alice's Pov**

-Girls, What do you say about a girls' Night Out tonight?- I asked really, really exited as I entered the living room where Rose and Bella were. I think I was even jumping a little bit...

Rosalie looked up from her magazine, directing it to my face.

-Mary Alice Brandon Cullen, Can you remind me, please, how many times I have tell you that MTV and Sony are bad for your mental health?- She said sarcastically, fighting a smile that was fighting her way out. I rolled my eyes, knowing she'd end up smiling.

I laid both hands on either side of my hips, and showed her my tongue. I looked at Bella, who was trying to understand a video game Emmett had lent her.

-What do you say, Bella?- I asked finally, full of hope. I knew Rose was coming, she wouldn't miss it, but Bella was just too...Bella.

She looked at me, kind of scared, but didn't answer.

So she had been listening... I thought she was more distracted with the 'amazing' game Emmett gave her.

-Hey, don't look at me like that! Rose is the only maniac in here!- I defended myself, crossing my arms.

-Maniac?- Asked Rosalie, raising her eyebrows.

We heard the guys laughing upstairs. Soon enough, we were laughing too.

-All right, Alice.- Agreed Bella.- But...you gotta defend me from Rosalie.- She said, pretending to fear her, as she put the video game away, accepting she had lost the battle.

It was a good thing Rosalie had decided not to hate Bella after all. She didn't like her that much, but they had a better relationship now.

My two sisters left to their dorms to pick up their clothes, as I started walking to mine. We had to look fabulous tonight, and there's not better place in Forks than my room.

It was going to be an amazing night! Shopping in Port Angels, a great dinner for Bella in a beautiful restaurant, walking a while, tons of dresses, shoes and make-up, karaoke, games, secrets, sleep over. Oh, yeah, this was so going to be perfect.

Once I was upstairs, I was even more excited, so I ran into my room, just to find Jasper laying on our bed listening to his i-pod. If I didn't know him...or knew he was a vampire, I'd say he was asleep.

-Jasper, sweetie, I need space, I have clothes emergency.- I said, playing with his hair. I'm going out tonight, is it all right?-I said gently, as I started to look for the perfect outfit in my closet.

I felt his gaze on my back, but I didn't turn around; I was in a mission. After a while, I found what I was looking for and turned to face him. He was sitting on the border of the bed, now, questions written all over his face. He looked so sweet... I smiled at him.

And then I realized I had been very rude before.

He stood up, took his i-pod, and disappeared in the hall.

-Jasper Whitlock.- I murmured, with fake anger, knowing he would listen. I started to hit the floor with my foot, but I had done just a couple of times when he reappeared on the doorway.

-Yes?- He asked, politely.

I hugged him tight, and murmured to his ear:

-I tell you I'm going out tonight, and you leave the room without even saying bye bye? That's rude, you know.-

Jasper smiled.

I felt the hug being broken, then, the floor from under my feet disappeared. I hadn't even realized that I was in his arms when I felt his lips against mines.

And I would have kept kissing him forever if something, or someone, hadn't interrupted.

-Jasper, come here, you are gonna love this!- Yelled Edward from his room, in a voice way louder than needed. Surprised, Jasper and I broke the kiss immediately.

I was so going to kill him.

Jasper put me back on the floor, but left his hands on my hip. I looked at him, confused. What was Edward planning? Why couldn't I see it? I looked him in the eye, but I saw the same confusion on his face.

Jazz kissed me but...

-Jasper Whitlock Hale, don't make me go for you!- Another yell, but this time it was Emmett.

They were just so lucky Esme and Carlisle were out hunting.

I laughed a little at the insistence of my brothers. Jasper seemed annoyed, and, at the same time, curious.

-Alice?- He asked, debating on what to do.

-Oh just go, okay? But don't do anything bad.- I warned him, with a quick kiss.

He laughed.

-Don't worry, what's the bad thing about a Table Dance?- He asked, with a suggestive look.

I felt my jaw drop, and he laughed once more.

-Behave.- I warned him again.

-Don't worry, the worst thing that can happen is Edward and Emmett having a fight. I think.- We both knew that when it came to Edward or Emmett _anything _could happen.

I smiled and he left, trying to keep those idiots from yelling again. Too late.

-Jasper!- They yelled at the same time.

-Damn it, I'm coming! Can't you hear my steps? This is better worth it.- Answer Jasper, in an angry whisper. At least he respected other's ears.

-No girls. And I want the house just the way it is right now when we come back.- I heard Rosalie warn them from her room.

I heard a door opening and closing. So Jasper was there already...then I heard murmurs but couldn't figure out what they were saying. Not like I really cared anyway. I trusted Jasper, he would manage to keep himself out of trouble. Unfortunately, I couldn't say the same of Emmett.

I sat on the bed, on the very same spot where Jasper had been some seconds ago. I was there, smiling like an idiot, when the door opened and Rosalie and Bella entered, each one carrying an outfit.

-Hey, girls!- I said again, excitement filling me once again, and jumped to my feet.

-Hey again, Alice.- Answered Bella, standing next to me.

-Hey. You know what the guys are planning?- Asked Rosalie, with no real interest. She didn't care at all, but she was kind of curious. Just as curious as Bella and I were.

-No, whatever they want to do, it's not decided yet.- I answered, while I started to brush my hair. I wasn't _that_ curious. They were old enough to take care of themselves.

-By the way Edward was yelling I guess they're gonna break some rules.- Commented Bella, making faces when she saw all the make-up I had already prepared for us. Rose and I nodded, that made sense. Probably a fight or something stupid they usually do when we're not looking.

-As long as they stop yelling, it's fine by me.- Rosalie really hated the yelling.

-One more scream and we'll have to find a new house.- I agreed.

Bella laughed and we started to prepare ourselves.

-Oh and, by the way, Alice, I have some rules.- Said Bella, suddenly remembering. She simulated to take out a piece of paper and hawked a few times, making me and Rose laugh. -Number one, Alice is totally forbidden to make Bella wear clothes too short, or too hot or just too no-Bella. Number 2, Alice can force me into nothing. Number 3, Alice must remember I'm human and I have to breath, so i can't use things too tight. - Then, she folded the 'paper' and smiled.

I laughed again.

-Yeah, I know. And I can't make you wear super high heels, or make you wear many accessories, or short skirts, or change your hairstyle, among many other things. You kill fun!- I accused her, with a big, bright smile on my face.

-I agree with Bella about the high heels, Alice. Let's remember she is human, but not a normal human. High Heels are mortal to her.- Teased Rosalie. I couldn't help laughing.

Bella openedher mouth, ready to defend herself, and closed it once again, for at least 3 times. No, there was no way she could say something against that. It was a fact. Finally, she decided to cross her arms and remain quite.

-Got it, no high heels. You think this are going to get her killed?- I asked, while I looked for them under the bed. They didn't fit in the closet anymore, and Jasper hadn't have time of making it bigger. Besides, I had gone shopping again just yesterday, so...

I showed them the 4 inches high shoes, and Bella's face became pale. What? They weren't that hight! Seems like she can get killed with anything...

-Carlisle and Esme just arrived.- I said, but hadn't even finished speaking when Rosalie entered the room, with Esme behind her.

-Hi, girls, how are you?- Said our mom, smiling, although a little confused by Rose's actions.

I ignored her words and jumped to hug her.

-Hey, Esme. You too are coming to our girls' night out, right?- I asked, with puppy eyes. It worked almost always. Then, Jacob and his doggy friends came to my mind. I tried to suppress a smile.

Esme smiled and looked me in the eye.

-Of course, why wouldn't I? -

Carlisle spoke from the other side of the door:

-Girls, I want Esme back before 2 in the morning, all right? - He asked.

Of course he had been seeing 'Law & Order SVU' again. If we weren't vampires, I'm sure he would have us locked inside since 9 o'clock! And they say tv shows damage _my _brain.

-Of course, Carlisle, don't worry. We will be here before 2 in the morning. Of next Friday.-

-You've better be kidding, Alice. 4 in the morning everyone is going to be in her bed, understood?- He threatened us.

Carlisle threatening? Wow, that was a new one.

-Why?- Asked Bella, like a scolded little girl, joining my game.

-Carlisle is a little...mad, you know, crazy? So much time with his patients has harmed him. Perhaps he should get professional help. I'll see what to do with him. Everything is all right girls, come back whenever you want. No guys, Rose.- Said Emmett, and then we heard this steps. Carlisle seemed to be flying. Or on Emmett's shoulders. Why hadn't he given him time to walk?

We looked at each other and then dropped it all.

-All guys are strange.-

-I don't think they will ever understand us.-

-They always do whatever they want.-

-They always do something _stupid.- _

-Always thinking they are right in, like, everything!-

-Should we have some dates?-

-No, whoever has one is dead!- We heard the yelling from Edward's room, where they were gathered.

-Don't spy on our conversations!- Esme warned them. Although her voice was way too soft to be a real warning.

* * *

Hope you liked ;)

and wew able to understand my grammar ._.

loves you,

AliceHalenn


	2. Jelousy

**II. Jealousy**

_Alice's POV_

This was going to be so much fun. We are having a girls night plus, we had really messed with the boys. This couldn't have been better, even if I had actually planned it.

- Okay, girls, this is the plan: we are going to the mall, then we take Bella somewhere so she can eat, to those restaurant that have music and karaoke! – I exclaimed, thrilled by the idea, giving little jumps around the room.

- That sounds great, Alice, but…. COULD YOU PLEASE STOP JUMPING ALL AROUND THE PLACE? God, I really don't know how Jasper puts up with you all the time. Besides, the guys are actually planning something, you do know that right? – Said Rosalie, looking to the wall, as if she could actually see the guys through it. And maybe she could, she was big on remembering someone's face, so she was probably visualizing them doing something stupid, or gossiping among them.

- Rosalie is right. If they weren't Edward would be here. – Agreed Bella, looking at the same spot Rose was.

Esme nodded.

- Yes, otherwise Emmett wouldn't have acted the way he did towards Carlisle, he respects him. Most of the time. – Added Esme, making us all laugh, she was the only one who didn't understand what was so funny.

I nodded once and stopped jumping around, but my eyes were fixed on Bella.

- What's the matter, Alice? – Asked Rose, almost immediately.

Bella turned her attention to me, apparently oblivious to the fact I had just had a vision until Rosalie made reference to it.

Esme looked at me as well, obviously waiting for an explanation but she kept her words to herself.

I couldn't manage to stop the evil grin that appeared on my face.

- The guys are going to have some fun tonight, but we are going to have more – Was all I said, afraid the guys might actually hear me, and I didn't want them to know that I knew the plan they didn't want us to know. Although I actually didn't know what they didn't want us to know, but I said I did to see if one of them would spill it out.

That thought confused me, but I decided to ignore, after I knew what it meant, didn't I?

Esme read my face as if it were an open book and smiled with me, but hers wasn't evil, it was sweet, like a mom's.

- Let's get the show started – She said, still smiling.

Rose and Bella looked at her, as if she were out of her mind. Then they looked at me the very same way. Which was nothing new, really, I had gotten used to that already.

I stuck my tongue out to them, and ignored them, so I could start getting dressed.

Two hours later, we were finally ready. It would have taken way less, but it had been actually a little hard to get Bella on some make up or stylish clothes.

I was wearing a corset-like shirt and tight jeggings, my stilettos were black, with some details in silver. My make-up was pretty much natural, except for my lips, which were vivid red, like blood. I smiled a little at the comparison, but kept it to myself, knowing Bella wasn't going to find that funny. At all.

Rosalie was wearing a denim bustier with a tribal print short skirt. She wore dessert sand wedges, which matched perfectly.

Esme on the other hand, wore a white bustier peplum, with a long aqua asymmetrical skirt. She wore nude wedges.

Finally, Bella was wearing a white shirt, and a short pleated brown skirt. After a long discussion, we had made her wear knee high socks and tall boots, because, of course, we couldn't make her wear stilettos or even wedges, unless we wanted death on our big night. This is when Bella realized that my evil grin moments ago was because we were going to do her make up and hair like we had never done it before. And she looked amazing, I must admit.

And with that, we were all ready for the night.

I picked up my phone and quickly wrote a message for the girls, that way the guys wouldn't hear it.

" Did you enjoy torture, Bella? I can't believe Esme was the only one who knew what I meant."

Rose gave me the grimmest smile I had ever seen, and Bella's was, as always, terrified. I ignored them both, and started for the door. I knew Rose wanted vengeance, as she had been casted out of the plan, but as long as I was with Esme, there was nothing to fear.

And of course, the first thing we were going to do, was shopping….

_Edward's P.O.V._

Okay, Emmett almost ruined the whole plan, but thanks God they still know nothing.

Curse that, he HAS to learn the meaning of "secret". Maybe he never really learned to talk English correctly, that would actually explain a lot.

He came in through the door (thanks God, because he was very capable of just breaking the wall) with Carlisle running right behind him, as Emmett had been pulling from his arm all along.

- Emmett, can you please explain to me what is going on here? – Demanded Carlisle, once he was already inside the room, facing Emmett. I could swear there was horror in his eyes, because of the weird actions of Emmett, and because if we weren't telling the girls, that meant it was something bad. Unfortunately, I could only guess, as he had his back toward me. And I had yet to develop a see-through vision.

"Look, Carlisle, this is what's going on…" Started Emmett, but was interrupted by Jasper, who was standing alone by the corner of the room, completely sure that Emmett was going to tell way more than he was supposed to, and the girls would listen to him.

"What is going on is that Emmett is an idiot. A real idiot. Not to worry" Said Jasper, saving us all.

Jasper came nearer to us, and we heard as the girls started getting change. Good, now they were not listening.

"Carlisle, we are following the girls on their… well, girl's night out" Explained Jasper, all business all of a sudden.

Carlisle looked at us all, his eyes rested on Emmett for about two seconds, then moved away, it probably it wasn't all that weird coming from him. Next, he stared at me, and stared for like ten seconds this time. I was overprotective, so it wasn't THAT weird. Then, he looked at Jasper.

"I get the reasons the maniac you have for a brother may have" Said Carlisle, pointing at Emmett. He smiled. Yes, he was dumber than I had originally thought. "I get the reasons of the masochist overprotective" Now he was pointing at me. I crossed my arms over my chest, and looked away. I knew he was shocked by the events and hadn't really thought what he was saying through, he was only repeating things Alice or Rose usually told us when they wanted to mess with us, but still… I didn't like it. "But you?" He asked, pointing at Jasper directly to his face, and his face said 'since when is insanity contagious, and since when is Jasper involved in any stupid thing Emmett ever thought about?'

Well, at least I wasn't included in the stupid things part.

"It's just that… Emmett said that 'Girl's Night Out' are for girls to go out and flirt with other guys, and we want to follow them and see what they do" Answered Jasper, as angelical as possible. Sometimes Jasper could be really innocent, others, he was just plain stupid. I couldn't believe he had actually fallen for that stupidity Emmett had told him.

"Jasper, in a 'Girl's Night Out' _girls_ do _girly _things, among _girls,_ looking forward to hang out with _girls_" Clarified Carlisle, making a strong emphasis in 'girls'.

"That's even worst! They are going to go to a gay bar just for women!" Almost shouted Emmett in alarm.

I looked at him, and knew from his expression that my eyes at that very moment would scare Chucky himself.

" Emmett, we are struggling to get all those stupid things you infected Jasper's mind with and you only keep SAYING MORE NONSENSE!" I shouted. Emmett sure knew how to end what little patience I had.

"That's why I like you better when you are with Bella… you keep your mouth shout, you even look like her puppet" He whispered.

I ran in an attempt to kill Emmett, but Jasper was faster, and smarter, and sent a wave of calm towards us.

"Boys, please" Said Carlisle, and it sounded almost like a beg.

We all sat down in the middle of the room, in some kind of misshapen circle.

"The girls are not going to cheat on us. Besides, having vampires this hot at home, why would they want to go looking for some filthy human?" Wondered Carlisle, pretty sure of himself. Or at least that's how he made it sound. But I knew better than that.

We all looked at him. Okay, not knowing where Esme was or what she was planning to do did push him over the edge. Mental note: Never get Esme away from Carlisle without him knowing where she is, or he might kill you.

"Carlisle, calm down. But yeas, you are right" I agreed, although I was a little jealous. And then I was not. "Thanks, Jazz"

He just nodded.

A cellphone rang, and we noticed that it was coming from Carlisle's sweater, but it wasn't his phone, it was Esme's. Obviously, she hadn't had time to retrieve as the bear I have for a brother pulled my adoptive father into the room as soon as he had stepped into the house.

Carlisle took it out. Unidentified number…

"Hello?" Called Carlisle, speaking in a perfect woman's voice. He activated the speakers so we could all listen to it, and placed the phone on the center of the circle, and signaling us to keep our mouths shut.

"Hello? Darling?" Called the voice on the other side. A male voice…

Carlisle didn't answer, and neither did anyone else.

"Oh, you are not alone. That damn husband of yours, Esme. You should leave him; we can barely talk if he's there, my love. Oh, and by the way, baby, my friend is asking if Alice is free tonight or if she is going to stay in with her husband. He says she hasn't been with him for 4 nights in a row. Yes, I know, when her husband leaves, but my friend is really aching to see her. And my cousin is crying out for Rose, and my brother is in a real need for Bella. Call me when you get the chance, beautiful. Bye. Oh, wait, didn't you tell me you were using a 'Girl's Night Out' as an excuse to see us tonight?" With that, the call was over.

"What the hell?" Carlisle broke the silence after a few minutes. "That damn #&"#$&/$/"#%"# is harassing MY wife"

This was the very first time I ever heard Carlisle talk like that, especially not about someone. Blasphemies coming from Carlisle were no good, at all. Plus, I didn't know he actually had such an extensive vocabulary.

Jasper stood up in a beat, with a weird look on his eyes. Uh, oh, someone was going to die.

Wait! This guy said his brother was burning in a real need for Bella? MY Bella?

THAT IS SOMETHING I DID NOT FORGIVE!

I looked at Emmett; he was not happy at all, he had broken Bella's i-pod, which she had left in my room. Great! Now I owe her a new one.

"Rose …and that….bastard. Argg! I'm going to kill you, Rose is mine!" Screamed Emmett.

"Stop it already, boys. We are following the girls, and make sure those morons don't even lay their eyes on them!" Said Carlisle, both hands in a fist.

I could swear there was fire on Jasper's eyes.

"No one gets near Alice, MY Alice, without her permission, and specially not without MY permission. They have no idea what they got themselves into. Captain Whitlock doesn't let anyone steal anything from him, specially not the love if HIS woman"

Okay, it was official, we were all jealous.

This guys really had no idea who they had messed themselves with. We are males, vampires, warriors…anything else? Cold-blood murderers, if necessary.

A certain death awaited them.


	3. Lies

III. Lies

Alice's POV

I started laughing like never before, and soon, Esme's, Bella's and Rosalie's were echoing my own. The way the guys had reacted was predictable, but still silly. I had used the speakers of course, there was no way I would let her miss this part. It turned better that expected, because they could hear Bella's 'humanity', so to speak.

"I can't believe this, Alice" Said Bella, trying not to laugh, at least long enough to be able to talk.

Poor little thing; still got to breath. I smiled at her in compassion, because she was now looking kinda blue from the lack of air.

"I know, Alice. You are a little evil pixie" Agreed Esme, with a bright smile. I think she was actually enjoying this… odd. But this _is_ our 'Girl's Night Out', right? No holding back, no precautions.

Our target had changed, now we were planning on teasing the boys, no matter the price.

I have to admit that I do feel bad for Jasper, but it won't hurt him that much. It was only a small, healthy dose of jealousy. Or at least that was what I was hoping.

If they were planning something they didn't want us to find out, so were we. That is why we had gotten in my Porsche and drove far enough from the house so Edward couldn't read our thoughts. We had all left our phones back home, and bought another one, untraceable, of course. The boys were never going to know what had happened. Sometimes, I love my visions. If it weren't for them, I swear I wouldn't have this much fun; I can look for the best way to torture them and yet know they were going to be okay and forgive us. It's just amazing.

"Okay, girls, enough. I mean, I do know I'm super cool and all, but we have to keep up with the plan" I said, in the most presumptuous tone I could manage, and we were all laughing once again.

"Wait" Said Rosalie, with an evil grin on her face. A smile I usually adored, as long as it wasn't directed at me…or Jasper. But this time I was going to let it slip. "Don't you think we should call home, see if we left our phone back home, and we were waiting for a really important call?

I was lost in a second, my mind on something else; a vision.

"_Is impossible!" Yelled Edward "The girls knew of this. Damn in all!" He was knocking down anything that came into sight._

"_No, it can't be, Esme is not like that. She is not like that, not like that. Rosalie is lying, everything is an enormous lie." Said Carlisle to himself, totally uncertain of his own words. He was sitting in fetal position in one of the corners of the room, his hands on his head, pulling his hair a little. His eyes reflected his torture._

_Jasper was fighting his emotions and the emotions of the rest of the people in the room, while breaking the phone he had been holding._

"_A lie" He said over and over again. "Alice, no, she wouldn't do this. Okay, now that I think about it, yes, she would. But not to me. No, not me. I'm the best guy, there's no way someone can actually win against me. She is mine, yes, she is not cheating on me. If someone is cheating on someone, is Rosalie on Emmett."_

_Emmett was not in the room, but he was in the living room; or I should say the room that used to be the living room. The fury in him was such he could not restrain himself; he broke everything and every single piece of furniture in the whole room. _

In a second, I was back in the present, a playful smile on my lips.

"Alice, what did you see?" Asked Bella from the back seat.

I ignored her.

"Esme" I called, and she turned to see me from the passenger seat.

"Yes, honey?"

"How much would you miss your living room?" I asked, without removing the smile from my face.

"Well… I was actually thinking on restyling it" She smiled back. Of course she had understood why I was asking.

Bella and Rosalie also seemed to understand, because they both hissed and ended up breaking into laughter.

"This will be good" I said, dialing home and giving the phone to Rosalie.

She took it with a bright smile, waiting for the guys to answer. She was fighting hard to calm herself down so she could sound calmed.

JASPER'S POV

I was sitting on the floor, playing PSP with Emmett. The phone call from that guy had disturbed me, but it was most certainly a joke. The girls, maybe. It could have been even Emmett. You never know with him. So at the end, I decided to downplay it and play a really stupid game called 'The Sims'.

"Jasper, how can you play on such a critical moment?" Asked Emmett, totally desperate.

"No, Emmett, the question is: how can you play this even in the most relaxing moment of your existence?" I answered, balancing the console in front of his eyes. "Besides, what critical moment?" I threw at him, not paying much attention. With a sigh, I threw the thing at him, but he caught it in the air.

"What do you mean what critical moment?" Okay, now he was about to lose it. If he hadn't already, that is. "The girls have a sudden 'Garl's Naight Aut'"

My laughter, Carlile's and Edward's interrupted him.

Carlisle was the first to calm down. Edward was still working on it.

"If he barely speaks English, how is he supposed to know slangs?" Asked Edward, stil laughing.

"Is 'Girl's"

"Night"

"Out"

The three of us corrected him.

Emmett crossed his arms, furious.

"I don't care if it is the 'the sleepover club' even, so what? As long as no idiot dares get near to MY Rosalie. I swear to God (or the Devil, I don't know) whoever dares do it, will die immediately"

" dos hombres con un mismo destino. Y yo se que ella me quiere a mi, y que juega contigo. Por el amor de esa mujer, somos dos hombres con un mismo destino"

Rang Rosalie's phone from the other room. Everyone laughed at the irony of the song, except for Emmett. He didn't know a word in Spanish. And then the laughter was over, as we realized the severity of the situation.

Emmett left the room swearing, and was back in no time, with Rose's phone, and threw it on the bed.

"Didn't manage to answer on time" He announced. Obviously, he didn't feel like it.

Another phone started ringing with "Total Eclipse of the Heart". We all laughed again. Amazing how the ringtones felt like a message. I think we were forgetting of the situation. Or trying hard to avoid it.

We all knew the song by heart (especially me, since it was Alice's phone). I went to our room, as when she was out no one could enter the room but me. I did not enjoy the rest of my brothers making a mess in our room, because the I would have to clean it, because I didn't want her thinking I was the one who did it because I am a mess. Yes, I do know she wouldn't think that of me. But still, my thoughts, even if they are illogical, are mine. And when I thought it the first time, it made sense.

God, I can't handle my own incoherent thoughts, how the hell did Edward manage? One mystery more in the list of "Life/Existence Mysteries, which answers will not be know or I don't really care to know" But I think maybe I should start the list, for instance…

"Jasper, what the hell, man?" Yelled Edward from his room, bringing me back.

I ran into the room and answered.

Alice's sweet voice echoed in my ear. But I didn't like what she said.

"Jasper? Love? I thought you guys weren't going to answer" She said happily. I could hear the engine roaring of her beloved Porsche. Sometimes I wondered if I had to be jealous of that car…

"Sorry to keep you waiting, what's the matter, honey?" I asked, keeping the stupid thoughts out of my head. For now…

God, I can't believe I actually am this stupid when I am stressed! I am no good under pressure apparently. At least, not when it comes down to my beloved Alice… Great, I can take down newborns single handed, but can't deal with my wife.

"Baby?" Called Alice, apparently I was lost in thought again.

"Yes?"

"Did we leave our phones at home? Esme's? It's just that we were waiting for an important call"

I could feel my veins boiling. Odd, since I no longer had blood running through my veins. But I did feel it.

One thing was to hear it from that voice, and another to hear it from the sweet and soft voice of MY wife.

I closed the phone at once, without even realizing it.

Damn, I hope Alice wasn't mad. Or worst, hurt.

I ran into Edward's room as I had never done before. It took less than half a second.

When I entered, Edward was already filling the other two in on what had just happened. We had to make a plan, and we had to make it now.

ALICE'S POV

"Once again, we deceived the guys" I said, drivind to the mall with a smile and a rather dangerous twinkle in my eyes.

"They won't know what hit them" Said Rose.

Bella and Esme laughed.

"Alice?" Called Bella

"Yes?"

"How long will it take for the guys to react?"

There was a silence as they all waiting for my response. I smiled. Once again, I waited a couple seconds.

"Now"


End file.
